Ten Times
by DivineProjectZero
Summary: Ten moments, ten occasions, ten stories. Of love. Of loss. Of laughter. Of what could have been. Ten sentences for one theme, every chapter. Various pairings. #17: What happened after all. There is no going back.
1. Love

_Ten pairings, ten time spans, ten types of love._

**

* * *

**

**"Time is the most valuable thing a man can spend."** _Theophrastus_

**

* * *

**

**Second**

It takes a split second, the moment when the katana presses against his throat, for Yong Soo to realize that now Japan is a mere enemy and that Korea has been defeated, but that doesn't change the fact that Kiku is crying and apologizing and kissing him with the blade still against Yong Soo's throat.

**Minute**

Many things can happen in one minute: Arthur delivers Alfred a punch in the gut, Alfred insults Arthur with something ridiculous, the two bicker for a while, and somehow they both end up on the nearest flat surface trying to suffocate each other with their own lips.

**Hour**

It is the longest fucking hour in Gilbert's life as he awaits the dawn, the day that his nation will be erased from the map, but somehow he feels a lot more reassured with Matthew's hand in his for the whole time—and overwhelmingly rejoiced to greet the morning with a Canadian who has tears running down his overjoyed face.

**Day**

Antonio begins the day with waking Lovino up, spends it spending time with Lovino, ends it with Lovino in his arms, and Spain's only wish is for this to continue for every day of his life even if it means that he has to feed the entire South Italian population for the rest of history.

**Week**

Vash doesn't exactly know how this happened, but he has somehow ended up on his bed straddled by Hong Kong, who he has actually been on speaking terms with for only a single week, and the most unsettling fact is that he really doesn't mind this at all, as long as dear Liechtenstein doesn't come in.

**Month**

When Denmark finally appears on the doorstep after a month's absence, Norway is ready to kick him out and insult him, but the bouquet of roses and the ring and the proposal shuts him up and makes him smile in the Dane's embrace.

**Year**

Every year has been the same to Ludwig, since each year was workload after workload after workload, but Feliciano has changed it all, and Ludwig is glad to be a nation, glad to have so many years to come that can be spent with Feliciano.

**Decade**

They have lived together for an entire decade now, but Tino still finds himself unable to look straight at Berwald's face, but the Swedish nation notices how the Finnish nation blushes every time he looks away, so it is alright.

**Century**

They haven't fought or even quarreled for over a century, which is usually unhealthy for normal relationships (which usually never even _last _that long), but Toris knows that "normal" doesn't apply to a certain cross-dressing Polish boyfriend and a seemingly masochistic Lithuanian who is head-over-heels in love with said boyfriend; so all Toris can do is sigh and allow Feliks to snuggle into his side.

**Millennium**

Over the course of the millenniums, Yao has watched other nations—his siblings, his enemies, his friends—and he is happy to watch them all as he leans against Ivan into warmth and security and love that the Russian nation is happy to give him for the millennia to come.

* * *

**"Time does not change us. It just unfolds us."** _Max Frisch_

* * *

_/ I really needed this one. My writer's block has triggered my depression and college apps are really disgusting. Ugh._

_I'm utterly failing with writing my multichap fics right now, so I decided to vent out with a ten sentences challenge (ridiculous run-on sentences, I'm sorry). My main goal these days is to work on sentence fluency (or more like smooth plot development...my sentences feel choppy to me) and characterization. Criticism and advice are always welcomed. _

_And even though the above are really nearly OTPs to me, I am still grieving the fact that I didn't get to write Greece/Japan and Russia/Lithuania. And America/South Korea would be fun too. Oh well._

_I like these prompt short fics. Any suggestions for more?_


	2. Loss

_Of loss._

_

* * *

_

**"Riches do not delight us so much with their possession, as torment us with their loss."** _Dick Gregory_

**

* * *

Smile**

Ever since Toris has returned from Russia's home, his smiles are half-hearted, never fully reaching his emerald eyes, and Poland is not sure which is worse: that Ivan may have broken Lithuania's heart, or that the bastard may have taken it entirely.

**Son**

Arthur mourns every year, every fourth day of July that America celebrates as the day his nation was born, because it is the same day England lost his darling son, and the grief is the only lesson that remains to remind Arthur of what being a parent truly means.

**Parent**

Heracles was never perturbed by the death of his mother—it was not in his nature to crumble so easily from physical loss—but as the centuries faded away with his memories of her, Heracles could not stop the tears.

**Brother**

Yao takes his losses silently, with the aching patience he has learned over the millennia, as one by one his brothers depart from him, but he can't resist screaming after he hands over Hong Kong—ever so _willingly_ to England's hands—even after his voice goes hoarse and his tears are dried.

**Love**

Feliciano is content and satisfied in the arms of Ludwig, oh yes, he is happy, but every once in a while Italy wakes up from bittersweet dreams with a craving so bad, a need to meet the Holy Roman Empire just once more, that Feliciano can do nothing but cry silently in the dead of the night.

**Pride**

Berwald felt his pride shatter as Denmark smirked, battleaxe heaved upon one bloodied shoulder, but the Swede felt his soul rip apart when the Dane turned and grabbed Tino by the wrist, hauling the Finnish nation away beyond Sweden's grasp.

**Self**

Gilbert watched his name disappear from the map, his meaning of existence be erased like he never existed, and felt nothing—until he felt the urge to throw up when he realized that some part of him was gone, like his heart, Prussia, had been carved out and thrown away.

**God**

The days are hazy memories colored over black with pain and dried blood, but Kiku still remembers the moment he held his lifeless people, his flesh, his Nagasaki and Hiroshima all in his arms and lost his God, his emperor, whom he had believed in, conquered for, killed for.

**Hope**

North continues to scream, to blame, to threat, and all South Korea can do is sob, apologize, and plead for peace as he presses against the wall that separates him from his other half…but deep down inside, Yong Soo himself does not believe that there may be any hope left, and the fact that he is giving up is what frightens him the most.

**Faith**

Ever since Lovino has overheard Spain's pleas for "please may I have Feli instead," their relationship is a strained one, because Lovino can no longer give Antonio anything for fear of being discarded, and Antonio himself no longer believes that he might ever fully regain Lovino's trust again.

* * *

**"Being prepared for loss is never the same as being ready for it."**_ Randy K. Milholland_

* * *

_/ I'm having fun with this, heh. I think I'll just do some more of this while I work out my other fics._

_And if you're reading this, I would really like a review. I'm writing this mostly because I want to see what improvements I need in my writing, and it helps to know if it is even liked or not._


	3. Celebration

_Of celebration_

_

* * *

_

**"The more you praise and celebrate your life, the more there is in life to celebrate"** _Oprah Winfrey_

**

* * *

**

**Independence Day**

Every year since the 1950s, Yong Soo calls up India on August 15th, as he watches his people proudly raise the flag, and the two nations exchange their own excitement and plan together how to annoy the hell out of Arthur and Kiku later on during the day.

**International Women's Day**

March 8th is the only time that Ivan summons the utmost of his bravery while he prepares mimosas and chocolates as if he is gathering weaponry, the day Natalya is happy to wait for her brother's affection rather than search for it, and the miraculous holiday when the rest of the world can actually see a Belarus who is smiling without any hint of malice.

**Germany Unity Day**

It doesn't matter whether it is the ninth of November or the third of October, as long as his brother is with him, when Ludwig allows himself to shrug off his worries and clank his beer with Gilbert's and laugh, simply laugh.

**Tanabata**

Kiku looks up into the sky, wishing his best wishes to the reunited lovers in the sky, as he has done every year; but this year is different, because strong arms wrap around him, and Greece reminds Kiku how lucky they are to be able to meet each other more than once a year.

**New Year's Day**

Hong Kong smiles behind his sleeve as Iceland stares, in utter awe and wonder, at the lights and lanterns adorned with red and wishes, and the oriental nation cannot wait to share a newly learned New Year's tradition (courtesy of his American brother) with the Nordic nation.

**Marriage**

Austria can't stop himself from staring—which is not what a gentleman should do—at Hungary in her lovely white dress with flowers pinned to her veil, but soon he looks away with a smile, knowing that he can look plenty later, because Elizaveta is now his and his only.

**Mother's Day**

When Alfred shows up fidgeting on the doorstep, carnation in hand, Arthur scowls and takes the flower, leaving the door open to his once colony nonetheless with a halfhearted complaint: "why can't you show up on Father's Day instead?"

**Christmas**

Tino loves Christmas and the work he does when the holiday comes around every year, but what he loves the most is when he returns to find Peter and Berwald waiting for the Santa nation with their own respective gifts in their arms.

**World Cup**

Antonio can barely register what has happened: Spain has won, and the celebration, the cheering, the screams of joy don't reach his ears—until Lovino actually runs into his arms and kisses him in front of the entire stadium, and victory has never tasted so sweet before.

**Birthday**

Matthew is used to being forgotten, being overshadowed by his brother that he loves too much to blame, used to accepting defeat every July 1st with a little bit of his heart broken more from the previous year; but when so many nations, led by his loving papa, appear to wish him a happy birthday, Matthew really doesn't care anymore.

* * *

**"Celebrate what you want to see more of."** _Thomas J. Peters_

_

* * *

_

References:

South Korea and India both share August 15th as their Independence Day (Liberation Day for S.K.), and they were released from Japan and England during the 1940s (1945 for Korea, 1947 for India).

Several nations (mostly ones that belonged to the Soviet Union) have March 8th as a day to celebrate women's work, and it is common in Russia to give women mimosas and chocolates on this day. Belarus and Ukraine share the custom.

While the Berlin Wall was brought down on November 9th, the formal reunification date is October 3rd.

July 7th is Tanabata in Japan, and look up the story of the two lovers if you don't know it.

The American New Year tradition that Hong Kong has learned is 'kissing the person you like at midnight for good luck,' and America is Hong Kong's brother in a twisted way…

Carnations are flowers commonly given to mothers on Mother's Day in Japan and Korea. No idea how common it is in America/England.

Everyone knows about Finland as Santa, right? If not, go read Hetalia again.

_

* * *

_

_/ Am I serious about Hong/Ice? Yeah I am. It's funny how they're a decently popular pairing in Japan. Anyone know why? Along with that, I love Arthur as the mommy more than as the daddy. And Spain won. He deserves a reward._

_Finally I wrote something about Gilbert that doesn't have to do with Prussia disappearing. Yikes. And it seems typical of Korea and India to annoy their former occupants (Japan and England) on Independence Day. Heh. And I wrote France in (see him?)!_

_And why the sudden update? It's my birthday (September 14th) and I felt like celebrating with this little fic. :) _


	4. Forgiveness

_Of forgiveness_

* * *

**"The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naive forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget."** _Thomas Szasz_

**

* * *

Forgotten**

China hates England—for the opium, for taking Hong Kong, for ruining his family—and he reminds the former British Empire every so often of this hatred, because Yao does not intend to ever forgive or forget Arthur's sins…but that doesn't mean that they can't be friends.

**Cruel**

Eduard apologizes—too many times to count—to Raivis, for every occasion Estonia has failed to keep the Russian away from the Latvian, but every murmured word of forgiveness that falls from his brother's trembling lips only breaks Eduard's heart further.

**Unwilling**

It is not in Berwald's nature to hold onto grudges, but the nation cannot deny that he is pretty much forever unwilling to ever forgive Francis, because really, the French nation should know by now to keep his hands off of Tino…

**Secret**

Austria stiffens a little whenever Switzerland brushes by, with memories and nostalgia trailing behind the Swiss nation's coat in Vash's scent, but little does Roderich know that Vash smiles silently, no longer harboring any negative feelings for his once charge.

**Belated**

Yong Soo watches his northern counterpart bleed, his other half slowly disintegrate before his eyes as their nation is unified once more, and Korea, now neither South nor North, lets the tears fall as he whispers into the ear of his dying sibling, "I know I'm too late, but I love you."

**Sarcastic**

"Like, I totally forgive you, you son of a bitch," is what Poland says to Germany's face, to the bowed head and apologies, but the sarcasm cannot mask what Feliks means to say, what Ludwig needs to hear from who he has destroyed: _it is not your fault_.

**Hypocritical**

Heracles is restrained by Gupta when Turkey, the annoying bastard that he is, comes up and states that he can forgive Greece for being such an insolent, bratty nation with no gratitude, and long after the ex-Ottoman Empire takes his leave, Heracles growls into Gupta's shoulders, "how dare_ he_ say that to _me_ like he's been wronged!"

**Unworthy**

Every time Kiku tells Alfred that he does not blame America, does not hate him for the bombs and death and pain, Alfred starts to scream, scream until he is sobbing into Kiku's arms because he can't stand being forgiven by Japan, by _Kiku_, when America is the one who tore down who Alfred loved most.

**Benevolent**

Ivan fears each morning, each day that brings the possibility of Toris walking away from Russia forever, and he secretly sobs into his scarf when the fear is chased away with Lithuania's smile and hands and lips, because Ivan knows he is forgiven…and that Russia will hurt Toris again.

**Absent**

Lovino is harsh with his words after he finds fault with others, wielding his tongue bluntly and using it like a knife, but Feliciano would have it no other way, because Veneziano knows that in the case of Romano, it is the silence that is unforgiving.

* * *

**"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." **_Mahatma Gandhi_

_

* * *

_

Reference:

Poland was the nation that lost the highest percentage of its population during the Holocaust, and the notorious death camp Auschwitz was stationed there.

* * *

_/ Most of the stories up there are pretty obvious about the historical references (Opium War and the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki), and some of them aren't even historical (Greece and Korea). The SuFinf story was totally the comic relief up there, sorry if it wasn't funny._

_And I want to clarify some things that pertain to the entire series of this:_

_1. I really try not to add OC nations in. I want to keep the cast sort of limited members who have appeared in canon. So far two OC nations appeared (North Korea and India) and I have purposefully wrote them is without any hints to their gender. You can imagine them in any gender and appearance that you prefer. So unless I feel like it's necessary, not many OC nations will appear._

_2. If you've noticed, I use both country names and human names in the sentences. If it bugs you, I'm sorry. But I do this purposefully and I choose to use a country/human name in that particular part of the sentence for specific reasons. I am fond of the idea that there is a 'nation' personality and a 'human' personality coexisting in the nation-tans._

_3. Unless I mention otherwise, every single sentence for all chapters are set pretty much in canon, meaning that there are no AU settings unless stated. _

_And since I'm on a short break, updates will come soon._


	5. Prayer

_Of Prayer_

**

* * *

**

**"You should pray for a sound mind in a sound body."** _Juvenal_

**

* * *

For Peace**

Germany forcefully introduces his forehead to the table with as much force as he can muster, but his prayer for blissful unconsciousness and some damn peace in the conference room where nobody seems to shut up and actually get some work done is utterly ignored by the cruel gods above, so Ludwig sighs and attempts to knock himself out once more.

**For Salvation**

Ukraine loves her brother, despite what others may think, but she is not foolish enough to not see how broken Ivan is, how he howls in despair when the bloodstains don't wash off his hands, so she hugs him as hard as she can and prays, prays for him to be saved, to be rescued from his own self.

**For Protection**

Rome lay on the ground, breathing his last moments, looking up at the azure sky, and with every ounce of remaining strength and consciousness he could summon, the dying Roman Empire prayed for the protection of his two beloved grandsons, one whom he loved so much and the other he loved as much but never had the chance to prove.

**For Damnation**

With a hiss of anger, Hungary fumed into her home as she prayed for that damn Prussia, now an ex-nation anyways, to go to hell, and she continued to do so for the entire day as she lamented the destruction of her perfect 'digital photo collection of fine specimens with equally fine specimens' at the hand of the accursed albino.

**For Victory**

Before every battle, ever since they have started to intertwine their lives together forever ago, Norway drops the façade of nonchalant sarcasm and kisses Denmark's knuckles with reverence, and the Norwegian nation always finishes the silent prayer for victory, without failure, by looking at the Dane straight in the eyes and saying, "you are my king."

**For Fruitfulness**

After decades of war and dispute and pain, South Korea watches his people regain strength to prove the Korean spirit to the world, and Yong Soo prays for every single one of his precious people, for them to overcome hardships and to become leaders in this world and to create a proud South Korea together.

**For Healing**

Although he doesn't make it public, Sealand is very much in love with Latvia, and he is willing to do nearly anything for the constantly trembling, adorable nation, including clasping Raivis's hands and praying daily for those wounds, both physical and mental, to heal.

**For Mercy**

France is pretty much hopeless when it comes to prayer, mostly because his very lifestyle—flirting and seduction and pretty much polygamy—is sacrilegious in every aspect, but the almighty Francis finds himself quite often praying for forgiveness and mercy from his darling Seychelles, who caught him flirting with someone else (again).

**For Comfort**

America was never the truly religious type, but the day he gained his independence and watched England crumble, Alfred returned to his tent and prayed with all his heart—for the first time in his life—for someone to please, _please_ comfort his dear old Arthur because America no longer held the right to do so.

**For Blessing**

Every night, before China falls asleep, he encircles young Japan in his arms, kisses his lovely boy, and murmurs a prayer into ebony hair to bless his little Kiku, and the habit continues even after Japan grows and no longer sleeps in his arms, because Yao still loves and blesses his child every day of his life.

* * *

**"You can pray for someone even if you don't think God exists."** _Real Live Preacher_

* * *

_/ Three out of the ten up there are just purely out there for the sake of laughter. I'm never going to succeed writing serious!France at this rate. lol._

_The last two are my favorites, because they're both cases where love carries on even if they're separated. Even though they're a little angsty. Actually, I like the first one a lot too. Go Ludwig!_

_And I already have the next chapter ready...So it'll be updated like, tomorrow or the day after. The theme? PURE CRACK PAIRINGS. XD Look forward to seeing the most epic pairings ever. srsly. _

_Reviews are loved, so if you are reading this please let me know so I have an idea of who actually cares about this series. It helps me determine a few important things._


	6. CRACK PAIRINGS

Of CRACK PAIRINGS

**

* * *

**

Let's see how epic we can get.

* * *

**Have A Taste of Your Own Medicine (South Korea x England)**

South Korea is sick of being conquered, invaded, bossed around; so he ends up slamming the ex-British Empire, the pirate, the conqueror, the bossy Arthur Kirkland onto the desk and kissing the Brit, and Yong Soo learns what it tastes like to invade someone else.

**Old People Can Have Fun Too (Denmark x China)**

Yao does not understand, how Denmark manages to smile and banter and run around as if he is still a boy, when the Dane and Yao alike are so very old, which is why Yao ends up visiting Denmark so often…but it doesn't explain why he has ended up in bed with him.

**In the Air, On the Sea (America x Norway)**

The former Viking loves the sea, and the pilot loves the sky, but they both end up heading for land as fast as they can, so that America can pull Norway into his arms and murmur how much he missed the other.

**Where the Hell did Heterosexual Go? (Canada x Hungary)**

Elizaveta likes watching hot guys get together, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want one for herself, and luckily enough Matthew sits with her as she videotapes a very explicit makeout session between two incredibly wonderful hunks.

**Damn Those Gay Guys (Belarus x Taiwan)**

When all the males in view seem to be hooking up with every other male that exists, Taiwan decides that she is going to get a girlfriend, and damn anyone who gets in her way; but nobody wants to get in her way when Belarus is the girl who likes to receive hugs from the Asian.

**Ice vs. Fire (Russia x Romano)**

Ivan and Lovino have no idea how the hell it all started, but the end result was that Romano wasn't so scared of Russia, Russia liked Romano's fiery temper that set his own mind on fire, and every other nation in the world feared this couple more than a drunk Belarus and a Yong Soo high on Coca Cola.

**Information Technology in a Global Society (Japan x Estonia)**

The first time they met, they talked about photoshop and websites and exchanged email addresses; the second time they met they went internet surfing and learned more about each other and kissed; the third time they ended up sprawled on keyboards and mouse pads and ripping each other's clothes off.

**Stoic doesn't Cut It (Sweden x Germany)**

They are alike in many ways, from physical build to meticulous working habits to harsh facial expressions, but Germany realized that he and Sweden are very different in the aspect that Berwald is actually willing to corner Ludwig in the empty conference room (without even locking the door) and kiss him senseless before any of the nations come back from lunch.

**Passions Don't Run Dry in Deserts (Egypt x Spain)**

Egypt is far from what Spain is used to, because Spain is used to loud insults and blue beaches and melodious festivals, but Antonio actually likes this, likes _Gupta_, and it is a shocking revelation to learn that the silent tranquility and dark skin and endless sand dunes are a huge turn on for the conquistador.

**Sometimes It Just Happens (Hong Kong x Greece)**

Greece happens to like Hong Kong because the Asian island reminds him of a cat, and Hong Kong happens to be interested in Greece because he envies the ability to fall asleep whenever, wherever…and it just so happens that every once in a while a nation will come upon Heracles asleep with the oriental nation, also asleep, in his arms.

* * *

You have better ideas? Bring it on.

* * *

_/ I have never cracked up so much in my life as to while I was writing down pairings. This is ridiculous! Was what I was thinking...Until I wrote it and some pairings actually worked. But crack pairings are really hard to digest in a single sentence (they require building up character and relationships and all). It is tempting to actually expand on them...Anyone want a particular pairing to actually be expanded into a normal fic?_

_Personally, my favorite is Russia and Romano..._


	7. Passion

_Of Passion_

* * *

**"Only passions, great passions, can elevate the soul to great things."** _Denis Diderot _

* * *

**Reluctant**

"Get off me," was Arthur's warning growl as he pushed Francis back with one hand, but the French nation only laughed and replied amiably, "but Angleterre, _you_ are the one who kissed me first."

**Mild**

Belgium had learned the arts of passion long ago during the days she spent at Spain's home, and she was happy to shower lovely Liechtenstein with hugs and kisses that was just enough to warm their hearts.

**Fierce**

With a victorious smirk, Denmark licked his lips and growled huskly to the Swedish nation—whose glasses had been knocked off during their fight—sitting on top of him, "I'm glad to know that you still have it in you, Sverige."

**Ebbing**

Time really did take a lot away, Yao thought bitterly, because now the bed he shared with Russia became colder and lonelier every day, and China knew that the end had come after all.

**Contagious**

Hong Kong tried, really _tried_, to pretend that the amusement park did not amuse him at all, but Yong Soo's enthusiasm spread like a virus, so Hong Kong gave in and smiled at the Korean nation he couldn't stop loving.

**Misplaced**

Kiku rolled up his sleeves with a gleam in his eyes that was nearly maniacal, and Gilbert subconsciously backed up against the wall, wondering why on earth Japan had the same passions as that darn Hungary had.

**Hateful**

Gupta silently rolled his eyes as he watched Greece and Turkey growl at each other, because _seriously_, those two really needed to learn to get rid of that damn sexual tension somehow…not that Egypt intended on helping them, since it was fun to watch.

**Enigmatic**

Seriously, Ludwig couldn't help but wonder which one was worse: Italy's passion for pasta or America's obsession with hamburgers, but Germany had no idea that his love for wurst was pretty much the worst.

**Concealed**

Roderich never showed it on the outside, but Antonio knew that those delicate fingers knew the rhythm of rough lovemaking, that those lovely lips knew how to whisper words of passion, and that those amethyst eyes promised Spain the heart of Austria.

**Lustful**

After one drunken night that ended up with Eduard waking up in bed with Feliks and Toris, Estonia resolved to forget the entire ordeal and never ever tell anybody how a home party had ended up as one of the most fucking amazing nights of his life.

* * *

**"Nothing great in the world has been accomplished without passion."** _Georg Wilhelm_

* * *

_/ Fanboy!Kiku is just one of my kinks XD and about the pun of worst and wurst... Sorry about that. It was just inevitable._

_Turkey and Greece argue because of sexual tension! USUK isn't the only couple that has former mentors holding back on their cute protégés and...yeah, I'll shut up now._

_Poland-Lithuania-Estonia threesome. Yeah, I went there. _

_And sorry about late updates, but I'm a high school senior with tons of work to do right now ;P I'll increase updates starting from next week! Reviews are appreciated and motivating._


	8. Betrayal

_Of Betrayal_

_

* * *

_

"**All a man can betray is his conscience." **_Joseph Conrad_

* * *

**Expected**

The day Greece had swung his blade towards Turkey, Sadiq laughed and laughed and laughed; the old Ottoman Empire would have been disappointed if his protégé did not have the backbone to rebel.

**Undisclosed**

It was treacherous and despicable of himself, but the guilt could not stop Tino from stealing glances at Eduard even when Berwald was whispering words of love into the Finn's ear.

**Unintended**

America bit his lips and maintained silence as he listened to the accusations pour from the Korean nation who still was disheveled and bleeding from what the American had forced upon him: "The fact that you were fucking _drunk_ isn't enough of an excuse, you rapist; you said that the _last_ time this happened!"

**Calculated**

Natalya despised Toris; the only reason she put up with him was to please her brother (who was attempting to play matchmaker for his own safety), and she planned to dispose of him when the chance came…even though it would be a pity to not see those green eyes anymore…

**Imagined**

"If you thought you had betrayed me, your imagination took you too far," Netherlands stated calmly to his sister as she put a hand to her bruised cheek, "because I never trusted you in the first place."

**Regretted**

Roderich had been through many alliances and marriages that had resulted in devastation, but nothing quite as ripped his soul apart than the memory of Vash's face when Austria had left their home for the last time.

**Delayed**

Norway hated living with Denmark, absolutely _abhorred_ the obnoxious Dane's brawls and uncontrollable temper, and planned on leaving the idiot to earn independence soon enough…but Norway put it off until another day, because he knew that what he hated the most would be a life without Denmark.

**Misunderstood**

Japan watched Taiwan speed away and wondered how to explain to her that Hong Kong sleeping with his head on Kiku's shoulder did _not_ count as cheating on her, when the Cantonese nation interrupted his thought process with a question: "Why was her nose bleeding?"

**Forced**

Gilbert swallowed at the cold texture of the gun pressed against his throat, looked into violet orbs filled with childish cruelty, and imagined that they were the kind blue eyes of his brother as he pressed his lips against Russia's.

**Repeated**

He loved Lovino; he would conquer the world for his beloved Romano, but Antonio somehow couldn't stop himself from welcoming the fallen British Empire into his bed every time Arthur turned up drenched in alcohol and tears.

* * *

**"When you betray somebody else, you also betray yourself." **_Isaac Bashevis Singer_

* * *

/ Yep, I said I'd increase updates last week. I lied. I know, I'm horrible. That's what happens when you procrastinate and find yourself buried in college applications.

As for the references up there, I think they're all pretty understandable. The one about Netherlands and Belgium is related to how Belgium took Spain's side when Netherlands warred with Spain.

And the angsty little Kimchiburger up there is.. well, we have American troops stationed around in the country, and there was this incident wayyyy long ago when some soldiers raped a Korean girl or something. I based it off on that incident (I remember watching it on the news).

And how many people caught on to fangirl!Taiwan?


	9. Halloween

_Of Halloween_

_

* * *

_

**"A grandmother pretends she doesn't know who you are on Halloween."**_ Erma Bombeck_

**

* * *

Of Ghosts**

"Trick or Treat!" Yelled Sealand, enveloped in a white sheet with holes cut in for eyes, as he swooped into the doorway, while Finland laughed and filled the boy's basket with sweets with Sweden behind him, engaged in a conversation over the phone with Peter's troublesome uncle.

**Of Banshees**

Denmark clicked his phone shut and shoved it into a pocket as he turned to grin at Norway, who rolled his eyes and commented on how Denmark was too old to dress up for Halloween and that the Dane's choice of disguise—a banshee, which was not the best choice for a lanky male like Denmark—was going to be laughed upon by England.

**Of Vampires**

"Hey there," America chuckled lustfully as he looked down at England, clad in cape and suit, who was trapped in his arms, and the American continued to say "how about putting those fangs into good use while I be productive with my own mouth?" while an extra member seated a few good meters away from them was entirely forgotten.

**Of Jack Frosts**

"I can't believe those two, getting it on while I'm just sitting right next to them…" was Canada's woeful lament as a (fake) snow covered France grinned and slyly slid an arm around his former charge's shoulders with a whisper about how he could help Matthew forget the memories, and neither nation noticed a certain Asian taking pictures of them from afar.

**Of Zombies**

Switzerland scowled and smacked Hong Kong upside the head when the oriental nation attempted to show him a few pictures he had taken of some nations in positions he would not think about, when Hong Kong bit the neutral nation's neck lightly, which earned him a furious "what are you doing", to which he replied "I am a zombie", which lead to Switzerland reprimanding himself for allowing his sister to introduce Hong Kong to _The Dawn of the Dead_.

**Of Witches**

Liechtenstein clapped her hands together as she exclaimed how lovely Belarus looked in her costume, while the Belarusian nation flushed lightly and replied that her brother had also complimented the costume as "wholesomely fitting"…which was understandable, considering that Natalya was decked out in a witch costume.

**Of Frankensteins**

Korea backed up against the wall as Russia lumbered over, convincingly dressed up as Frankenstein, to effectively corner the Korean nation with a menacing smile and a not-so-innocent "would Yong Soo like to become one with me, and become the bride?" at which Korea started to wonder where his brothers were and _why were they not here to save him?_

**Of Kitsunes**

China ignored the buzzing phone in his pocket—probably Korea trying to lure him into some ridiculous Halloween trick—and the other phone on the dresser—Italy was texting Japan every ten seconds for some reason—in favor of raking his hands down Japan's sides; Kiku really was irresistible when he was dressed like a fox, complete with ears and tail and malicious, seductive smile.

**Of Mummies**

"Ve~, Japan is not replying!" Italy wailed as Germany patiently reminded him that they could go trick-or-treating (meaning that Feliciano went asking for sweets and Ludwig stood next to the nation wrapped in toilet paper as inconspicuously as a bulky 5'11'' man could be) without the Japanese nation in tow; because really, if they didn't start fast, they would return home late and Romano would throw a bitch-fit about that.

**Of Werewolves**

The last thing on Romano's mind was his brother and the potato bastard when Spain was pinning him down on the couch, licking his throat, looking so fucking attractive with those atrocious wolf ears on his head—and then the doorbell rung with a "TRICK-OR-TREAT!" that was so unmistakably _Sealand_, and both European nations groaned with displeasure.

* * *

**"On Halloween, the parents sent their kids out looking like me."** _Rodney Dangerfield_

* * *

_/Halloween special edition! This time, each sentence relates to the next one, and I had so much fun writing these... And most of these had a little higher rating than the norm. Totally awesome for me XD_

_About references: Banshee's originated from Ireland, and they're supposed to be women... So no wonder England would laugh at Denmark (who, in my world, has a terrible fashion sense and has no idea about it). __Anyone watch Bride of Frankenstein or Dawn of the Dead? Yep, they're both up there. Little Liechtenstein is a horror movie fan, in my opinion. Nothing scares the neutral siblings. _

_And for anyone who doesn't know what a kitsune is, it's a fox-demon thing from Japanese folklore. It's the official Halloween costume for Kiku on Himaruya's blog :D _

_I have a few more chapters all set to go, so this time I can be sure that I will update in the next couple of days. Huge thanks to all my readers out there!_


	10. Laughter

_Of Laughter_

* * *

**"You can't deny laughter; when it comes, it plops down in your favorite chair and stays as long as it wants."** _Stephen King_

* * *

**Simultaneous **

For a few moments, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis halted their mini cake war and simply stared at each other's cream-smudged faces...and then they all erupted into uncontainable laughter.

**Awkward **

It really never pays off to go to conferences with nations you aren't really all that chummy with, is what Estonia thinks as he nervously glances sidelong at Vietnam, who ignores his very clumsy attempts at humor and his dry chuckles that fade into the inevitable silence.

**Joyous **

It was quite sudden, how Japan found himself crushed in a hug by an enthusiastic America who was screaming "Yes yes yes!" and laughing so gleefully, and Kiku decided from then on that he should propose more joint American-Japanese anime projects from now on (what he _didn't_ know was that Alfred had heard only up to "proposal" and had made the wrong assumption).

**Forced **

France managed to strangle a few choked chunks of laughter out of himself as he faced the blade of Belarus; he would agree to any condition as long as his life and polygamy were guaranteed to be safe.

**Hilarious **

Lithuania hit the floor holding his stomach and laughing, even though Poland was yelling at him to stop, because watching Feliks fret over the numbers displayed on the weighing scale was just too funny to simply dismiss.

**Concealed **

Iceland was wondering if Denmark's antics could ever get more idiotic when the Icelandic nation noticed that Norway was sitting behind the Dane, and that the Norwegian nation was snickering ever so silently unbeknownst to Denmark.

**Derogatory **

Decked in all his elaborate pirate glory, England smirked down at the neatly tied up Hong Kong on the bed and languidly—even going as far as to run his tongue over those wonderfully sinful lips—commented, "_You_ were the one who wanted to know what it would be like to be conquered by me."

**Innocent **

Chibitalia intertwined fingers with Holy Roman Empire's and giggled, causing the blonde nation to go red and spluttering, before asking if they could stay together forever.

**Youthful **

Korea tugged on China's sleeve almost violently as Yong Soo ran through the bamboo forest with Yao in tow, but the Chinese nation couldn't bring himself to scold the Korean when Yong Soo's laughter was chiming like bells in such a carefree fashion, a sound that Yao had not heard for so long..

**Victorious**

When Egypt finally, _finally_, gave up and started to tremble with laughter, Greece could not suppress his own laughter that bubbled up within him as Heracles managed to comment, "I win."

* * *

**"Laughter is the closest distance between two people."**_ Victor Borge_

* * *

_/If you haven't picked it up in "Joyous," Alfred is overjoyed because he thinks Kiku just propsed marriage to him. Typical Alfred, that selective hearing of his. And the Feliks up there is totally me. I gained two kilograms over the past few months...orz_

_I am very fond of the Bad Touch Trio, but I have never used them in this series yet. I hope to give them more screen time from now :D_

_Man, I wish Arthur would conquer me too. _


	11. Threesomes

_Of Threesomes_

_

* * *

_

No Law Says "Only Two on the Bed."

_

* * *

_

**It's an Older Brother Thing**

After breathless kisses and countless touches, China finally gave up on trying to think through what the hell was happening and grabbed Korea by his _hanbok _and kissed him hard, ignoring Japan's giggles coming from between his legs, because Yao was determined _not _to be on the bottom when these were his younger brothers he was dealing with.

**Stuck Between the Scariest Two**

Lithuania groaned in misery as he continued to listen to Poland and Russia bicker on and on about the reasons why they were closer to him and all that kind of nonsense, when two hands clamped on his shoulders with a "Then let's share, da?" and "Fine, we'll like, totally see who's better for him in bed!" and Toris wondered what he'd done to deserve such punishment.

**Who's the Bitch Now?**

After a drunk, frenzied night of tangled limbs and sweaty caresses, Austria woke up dazed and confused as to why Gilbert seemed as sore as himself, while Hungary seemed quite fine; Gilbert decided not to mention to Roderich that Elizaveta was the most dominant one last night.

**The Wonderful Difference**

It was a single night, but it was long and intense enough for England to learn the difference between America and Canada; Alfred liked to bite and suck and leave marks tasting of bitter coffee, while Matthew liked to lick—God he tasted like maple syrup—and tease and whisper in Arthur's ear, "Tonight, I'm going to make sure you never forget me ever again" and make true of that promise.

**Delicious Dilemmas**

It began with a cup of spilled coffee and a dysfunctional television, and somehow it ended up with Norway straddling Denmark's stomach, Iceland licking his way down the Dane's throat, and said Dane groaning and wondering whether he'd rather watch the two other nations get it on with each other or fuck them both himself.

**One Thing They Actually Agree About**

Greece hated Turkey—obviously it was no secret and the hatred was mutual—but the two nations could not disagree that they both thoroughly enjoyed kissing the breath away from Egypt and watching him writhe…but how the hell did that agreement turn into the three nations all in the same bed?

**The Wrong Kind of Affair**

Estonia vowed never to lay a finger on alcohol for the rest of his very long life, especially when he was anywhere near Sweden and Finland, because waking up (naked, mind you) between a smiling Tino and a very scarily glowering Berwald was an experience he'd rather never go through ever again.

**Makes You Wonder if You Need to Get Laid**

Italy bolted up from his slumber with a shriek, then spent the rest of the day blushing and avoiding Germany's queries, because Feliciano would never ever admit—especially to Ludwig!—that he had the most pleasant and unsettling dream of himself moaning between the eager hands of Holy Roman Empire and a gentle Germany all at once.

**Most Childish War in History**

Switzerland sighed for the umpteenth time for the day as Hong Kong latched himself onto his right arm while Liechtenstein took hold of his left one, and Vash wondered when this childish fight would ever end as he watched the other two stick tongues out at each other in a rare moment of immaturity.

**Oedipus Complex + Lolita Complex = Worst Love Story Ever**

It was a recipe for tragedy: Spain loved Romano, Romano liked Belgium, and Belgium wanted Spain; the end result turned out to be a rather peculiarly comical one when one particular morning Lovino woke up between the two nations who had been raising him from his childhood…and all three of them had neither clothes nor memories from the previous night.

* * *

It just means that there's enough love in the world for another one to join in on the fun.

* * *

_/ Do I have a thing for Estonia in threesomes (Chapter 7)? Yeah, I guess I do... And the HRE-Italy-Germany was just a new revelation. Gah, I should get my brain examined..._

_While I love the Asian Trio, my actual favorite threesome pairing is America-Japan-England. I'm gonna write about this triangle one of these days, I swear._

_All my readers and reviewers and supporters, I love you very much! And the next chapter is..uh...an incest series...Yeah, I'm sick like that..._


	12. Incest

_Of Incest_

* * *

Does falling for the wrong person make this love a sin?

* * *

**We are one.**

North Korea bit into South Korea's neck, relishing the needy groan emitted from his counterpart, and marked his territory down defined muscles and toned skin as a reminder to the entire world that Yong Soo was his and his only, because they were one Korea together and nobody could keep them apart.

**Some people don't understand us.**

Russia wanted to sob—in fact, he rather wanted to hit his head against the cement wall repeatedly and wake up not knowing who he was and what on earth was going on, because he had no idea how in heaven and hell's names Belarus had gotten marriage documents, signed and approved by both governments, and there seemed to be no way out of it.

**We were destined to be.**

It was frightening, how their bodies and minds fit so perfectly that they seemed to be made for each other, and Canada could not brush off the fear that this was not allowed, this wasn't right, but those smooth lips and warm hands and husky voice that were Alfred's—his brother's, his twin's, his lover's—brushed over his body and soothed him with words that sounded so true, "Mattie, we were meant to be; we're born for each other."

**They say that it's wrong.**

Prussia did not consider himself a fucking pedophile; no, he had never even _dared_ to think about taking advantage of the baby brother had had raised so lovingly, so heartbreakingly carefully; but perhaps that was where the problem lay, because he could never say no to Ludwig, who kept asking for more embraces, more kisses, and such wrong yet wonderfully addicting things.

**They point at us and scream that it's unacceptable.**

It was the guilt, the acidic, gnawing gut feeling in the pit of his stomach that urged China on as he pressed his dear brother against the wall, lips against lips and hips against hips as his mind screamed at him to stop because _it was his brother for heaven's sake_ but the guilt prodded him on, along with those fingers slipping under his _qipao_ and Hong Kong's wonderfully sweet lips murmured for him to continue—because this was not repentance enough.

**We know that this may not be the best choice.**

There was no doubt that England and his brothers had a tumultuous relationship at best, but every so once in a while, Scotland, Wales, and even Ireland would barge in through the door with a bottle of alcohol—rum, whiskey, beer; type didn't matter—and mischievous grins on their faces, and Arthur would know that he'd be spending the night in the most delicious bliss he would ever taste.

**Yet we have no choice in whom we love.**

Romano and Veneziano each had their own respective lovers and lives, but the moment they first shared a kiss, they were devastated to find that nothing would match up to the utter perfection that they had felt, that Lovino and Feliciano would never find anyone more precious to them than each other.

**We love each other, and there is nobody else.**

It was natural for Iceland and Norway; the kisses, the lingering touches, the shared glances, and every memory between the two was so naturally special, but Iceland still felt apprehensive when he stood up to tell the fellow Nordics about the relationship…until his brother's hand found its way into his own, strong and unwavering as Norway squeezed Iceland's fingers with a silent "I love you."

**So give us a chance.**

Belgium had never been very close with Netherlands, even though they were siblings and had shared a long history, and she had given up on ever getting to know him after warring against him with Spain…so it was a pleasant surprise when he stopped by and dropped a light kiss against her lips, and she was quite ready to receive some more.

**Because this is our love.**

Despite all the hardships that they had faced together, Lithuania had never let go of Estonia's hand or that smile that seemed to light up the entire room with forest green eyes, and Eduard could not help but think that Toris was beautiful; so the bespectacled nation tugged on his brother's hand and pressed their lips together without a second thought.

* * *

If we are defined by whom we love, how would you define me?

* * *

_/ The incest rule might not apply to nations, but you get the idea. _

_Just to make things clear, I am not an advocate for incest. It just happened so that this little plot bunny thing hit me upside the head and refused to go to sleep. I am a firm believer of "you can love whoever you want" and I don't discriminate people for being in love. I'm not trying to push it and say "incest is totally fine and let them be," but I'm merely implying that there is this kind of viewpoint. _

_Ah well, it's not like I've been through this or met anyone in this situation before. It's just a fic, so don't flame me about the social taboo concept (come on, then why would you be on FFNet in the first place?)._

_As usual, I am craving reviews and would be overjoyed if you could sate me appetite. Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be less angsty._


	13. Friendship

_Of friendship_

* * *

**"To like and dislike the same things, that is indeed true friendship." **_Sallust_

* * *

**No Words Needed**

For Greece and Egypt, centuries of living in a common household as brothers and friends have solidified their relationship as a familial one, in which they can sit side by side in comfortable silence, knowing that they can find solace in this relationship whenever they need.

**With my Everything**

It doesn't seem like the ideal friendship to the world's eyes, but Lithuania is content with his relation with Poland, because even though Feliks is not very considerate towards others, there is no one that Toris would trust with his life other than his Polish friend, and he knows that the feelings are mutual.

**BFF = BTT**

When Prussia was no longer a name on the world map and Gilbert thought he would lose his life and friends for the rest of history, France and Spain smacked his back and reassured him that the Bad Touch Trio were forever friends, and that he would never disappear unless they let him.

**Drinking Partners**

It was a rocky relationship to begin with, thanks to the Viking invasions and all, but over the years and centuries and booze they bonded over, England and Denmark found themselves as friends always willing to meet up and have a drink (or ten).

**Trusting Each Other**

All other nations were surprised to see that America and Japan's friendship never crumbled after even after the nuclear bombs; on the contrary, it had only strengthened, because Alfred knew that Japan would rather be killed by his friend than become the monster he knew he'd become, and Kiku was forever grateful to America for granting him such a selfish wish.

**But You Can't Hate Him for That**

Canada likes Cuba; the man is jovial, easy to talk to, humorous, has an excellent taste in ice cream, and never actually forgets entirely about Canada's existence…but there is that one flaw…"Damn it, Cuba, I'm not America!"

**Special Occasions**

Hong Kong never liked socializing, and his two colonizers had never really approved of his close relations with other nations, so he simply kept to himself and refused invitations to social events unless his Boss made him…but South Korea was always an exception, and Hong Kong found himself welcoming his friend into his house time after time, smile lingering on his face.

**Stand By Me**

China had been ridiculed for his choice in friends, and in the case of Russia the biting remarks were even worse—but he would not give up this friendship, if only for the sake of Ivan, who was lonely in his wide winter wonderland as much as Yao had been lonely in his old years, until they met each other.

**Always There for You**

Their tense relationship had, over the many years, settled into a rather distant relationship devoid of contact or interaction, but somehow whenever Roderich needed to collapse, Vash was right there for him to cushion the fall.

**On Our Honor**

Their shared enthusiasm for festivities and their predicament with Russia had left Finland and Estonia close friends, but what allowed them to care for each other the most was their respect for each other; Eduard and Tino never allowed each other to be insulted, and even the former Soviet Union was surprised when Eduard growled at him for badmouthing the Finn.

* * *

**"I no doubt deserved my enemies, but I don't believe I deserved my friends."**_ Walt Whitman_

* * *

_/I'm finally back on this one. Gah, took forever. Do I have any readers even left here? Oh dear D:_

_A little happy fic here! And finally something that is completely free of icky relationships and yaddah yaddah. We need world peace._


	14. Christmas

_Of Christmas_

* * *

**"Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love."**_ Hamilton Wright Mabi_

* * *

**With Family **

"We know that you don't really have much for religion or anything, but, eh—just wanna hang out with us, as…uh, family?" South Korea stammers through the carefully rehearsed words, silently cursing Taiwan and Hong Kong and China and his other Asian siblings for leaving him and hiding in the shrubbery to watch him deal with his Northern twin, who is blinking at him and slowly repeating his words with what Yong Soo fervently believes is faint hope, "You want me to…join you for Christmas?"

**With Friends**

France and Prussia are both spurned by the fact that their third member has ditched them in favor of going on a very sappy Christmas date with his lover, and the two decide to lighten the considerably downcast mood by plotting revenge on said friend and the various couples on the planet…until Francis receives a call from Seychelles, causing him to effectively dump Prussia and sprint off to his island beauty (so much for friendship, eh?), leaving Gilbert to sulk until Canada turns up, maple syrup in hand.

**With Lovers**

Spain feels a little guilty about leaving his friends, oh yes he does, but the guilt is promptly eradicated when Romano actually smiles, a rare moment of pure radiance and love, in the midst of the white snow and Christmas lights and everything is perfect—and Antonio falls in love all over again as the carols ring in the distance, his own Italian angel in his arms.

**With Neighbors **

Switzerland wonders if he is hallucinating when his Austrian neighbor rings his front door, nervousness and giddy anticipation painting the aristocratic façade into a younger one that he used to be so intimately acquainted with, but when Liechtenstein claps her hands in joy at Austria's well-chosen gift for her and Roderich's face colors a healthy pink at Switzerland's grudging—but honest—compliment at the home-baked cake, Vash doesn't care if this is a dream or not, because all that matters now is that it feels so much like _home_.

**With Strangers **

America and England are both unsure of what to do, even though they have met to celebrate this particular holiday countless times over the years and it is nothing new to them, but Hungary's ever-consistent smile plastered on her face and the camera gripped tightly in her hand certainly _is _something new, and both male nations feel rather tad disturbed, mostly because they have no damn idea how the female nation broke into Alfred's apartment so easily just for the sake of recording, in her words, "a wonderfully lovely night of winter romance."

**With Enemies **

It is Christmas, the famed holiday where even warring nations have settled their differences for a day in historical tales, but Greece and Turkey do not seem to plan on ceasing their arguments, and Egypt wonders why the two nations even bother meeting up together every year if all they're going to do is quarrel…but it's even more irritating when Sadiq or Heracles start acting depressed because they can't have their annual Christmas drinking/arguing/laughing competition, so Gupta simply eats his dinner and hopes that next year both nations will grow up a little.

**With Presents **

Russia's face expression is one of utter surprise when both Ukraine and Belarus hold a box, wrapped neatly in red and green, out to him, and his surprise mixes with one of pleasure as he unveils their joint project of a handmade sweater, complete with sunflowers weaving through the front and back, and he feels very warm, opposed to the cold winters he always feels through his bones, as he sees identical expressions of joy spread through his sisters' faces as they find his own presents for them.

**With Wishes**

Their shared household is never really a lively one during the winter time, thanks to old memories and their own introverted personalities, but Lithuania and Estonia and Latvia are brought out of their shells a little more every year, whenever Poland charges in with cake and decorations and that energetic smile of his; now Toris looks forward to Christmas, when Eduard laughs and Raivis stops shaking and Feliks is there to share the warmth, when all their wishes of happiness seem to come true.

**With Santa **

Denmark is once again overreacting as he opens his gift, whooping and jumping into the air as he celebrates the bestowment of the shiny gift, and while Norway and Iceland feign annoyance (it's obvious that they are not really annoyed, or else someone would have slugged Denmark by now), Sweden recognizes the glow on Finland's face, that bright smile that Berwald personally adores, that signals how proud and happy Tino is to have brought satisfaction to the loved ones he presents his gifts to, and for the first time in his life Sweden appreciates Denmark's rash behavior as Denmark envelopes the laughing Finland in a hug of thanks.

**With Everyone **

"Ve, look! Ludwig, Kiku! It's such a wonderful Christmas!" Italy, spinning around with his arms spread wide as if he can catch the falling snowflakes, calls to his two allies as they walk slowly toward him; both Germany and Japan share small smiles at the sight of their jubilant friend and express their agreement to the previous statement as they allow Feliciano to grab their hands and lead them to the plaza, to the light and love and end of another magnificent year.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to you, and may the love be spread to every corner of this world we share.**

* * *

_/ I have a bunch of stuff I should have updated forever ago, but being the procrastinator that I am, I have put off all projects until now. Now that it's winter break, I should update regularly, right? Right?...Right._

_Merry Christmas everyone! _


	15. New Year

_Of a new year_

* * *

We are leaving another year behind us, so that we may embrace a new year full of potential, wonder, and hope.

* * *

**About Endings**

It took Finland and Sweden a long time to finish cleaning up their home after the Christmas party, thanks to the ill-chosen mixture of nations and alcohol that night, but after they finished and sat side by side, sipping cocoa and watching the end of the year approach, they held hands and agreed that this was a good way to end another wonderful year together.

**About Regrets**

"Arthur, I know I haven't been the best nation or hero or boyfriend this past year, and I want to tell you that I will be a better man, a better Alfred Jones for you, because I love you and I don't want to regret a single thing; let's begin again with this new year…so please open the door so I can see your face and sleep on the bed instead of the couch now?"

**About Farewells**

China silently thanked the abundant wireless internet in the foreign household he was in right now as the call connected and a familiar face appeared on the screen, but his gratitude shifted into annoyance as he tried to convince his lover a few things:"Ivan, just because I am not spending New Year's Eve with you does not mean I am dumping you—I told you I'm with my family right now—so please don't cry aru, and I think it's about time to say farewell to those insecurities of yours!"

**About Amendments**

South Korea listened to his twin's voice over the phone, smiling as North Korea stumbled over some words and fumbled through pleasantries, and Yong Soo felt that yes, they could do this, they could amend their faults and pains and try take a step forward together during this new year, and maybe next time, they'd spend New Year's Eve together.

**About Resolutions**

Japan was surprised that Greece had dropped by so early in the morning, while the rest of Kiku's siblings slept cozily in the house he left behind as he walked with Heracles, and as they boarded the bus headed for the airport, he noticed how the Grecian deliberately kept his distance so that other people didn't take notice of them together; so Japan surprised Greece by boldly taking his hands and intertwining their fingers for everyone to see, and Kiku answered Heracles' inquiring expression with "my resolution for this year is to be more open about our relationship."

**About Wishes**

Before Taiwan left Belgium to reunite with her family on the last day of the year, Belgium had grabbed Taiwan's hand and urged her to make a wish, a wish for the upcoming year, and Taiwan had been too flustered to give a straight answer, so Belgium took the Asian girl's face in her hands and said "my wish is for you and I to become something better than friends," and pressed her lips against Taiwan's.

**About Continuations**

"Liet, I totally think that it's going to be a fabulous year for us, and we, like, must continue being best friends and lovers, cuz we're gorgeous together you know, and don't let anyone interrupt us and—on that note, Liet darling, don't you think you want to continue what we were doing in Finny's bathroom last time, before Mister Nosy walked in on us?"

**About Promises**

Even though it had just turned into a new year, where grudges should be wiped away and tucked neatly into a corner in the mind, Belarus seemed intent on sending murder messages via email to a certain poor nation, so Liechtenstein leaned her head on Natalya's shoulder and sighed, "promise me you won't commit murder first thing this year," to which the Belarusian nation replied, "it will be second thing after I take you on a good date in my country."

**About Plans**

After returning from the family union, Hong Kong returned to Switzerland, only to be greeted by a fuming Vash, hands tightly holding some printed photos portraying the Oriental island stealing the Swiss nation's chocolates, and Hong Kong's first plan of the year was to make sure he locked France in the same room as the perpetrator (oh yes, he had a good idea who sent those photos), and said perpetrator would most definitely have no clothes on when that happened.

**About Beginnings**

Vietnam tucked the last of her snoring brothers under a blanket and sighed, smile lingering on her lips as she straightened up, while Thailand tied up the garbage bag full of last night's snacks for their little gathering, and as they both looked down on their sleeping siblings, they both silently agreed that this was a good way to begin a new year with their family.

* * *

Happy New Year!

* * *

_/ I just wrote this entire thing in like twenty minutes. Uh oh._

_This chapter is related to my New Year oneshot, Call Me Next Year, in Two Minutes. If you've read that one, you can see the behind story of these sentences._

_I plan on beginning two new longterm projects for this year, where one is definitely (hopefully) a regularly updated one and another is, well, something. The vaguely planned one is a multichap!fic dealing with the relationship between Japan and South Korea over history. The other one is a 1 year project regarding a super-long tale of Englandxfem!America. Anyways, that's an advertisement for anyone interested._

_If you're wondering about my other two ongoing projects for Hetalia, they're still continuing, no worries. _

_Thanks to everybody who reads my work, everyone who appreciates it, and everyone who reviews it. You all make my day and life so much better. Let's rock'n roll 2011! _


	16. What Could Have Been

_Of what could have been_

* * *

**What would have happened if things happened differently, if history was not the way it is?**

* * *

**If you were still here**

Italy giggles, as he feels warm hands hold his waist tight and a familiar scent invade his senses as he is hugged by his favorite nation of all, blonde hair shining in the sunlight and blue eyes laughing as a kiss is dropped on Italy's nose, and Feliciano snuggles into the embrace and murmurs like a mantra, "Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, Holy Roman Empire—"

**If I never hurt you**

Korea is laughing, like he always does, and it warms Japan's heart as the Korean nation leans in and kisses his breath away, eager and energetic like the troublemaker he is, and Kiku vaguely remembers the news about a second World War far away in the west, but he soon forgets about it as Yong Soo lays down in his lap and asks if Kiku thought over his marriage proposal—they both know that the answer is a positive one.

**If I never gave you up**

Hong Kong runs to and fro in the market, eager to find a tasty tidbit so that he can nag at China to buy him the snack, and China follows his protégé with a small smile, chastising himself for spoiling the boy rotten and still content, because he is simply happy to keep the boy by his side as family, and nobody can cut this bond.

**If I never said I didn't want you**

Romano scowls at the Spanish nation beside him, half-heartedly trying to pull his hand away from the Spaniard and muttering profanities as he does so, but the matching gold bands on their left hands makes him still for a bit, and when Antonio laughs and ducks his head for a kiss, the corners of Lovino's mouth twitch upward in the barest hint of a smile.

**If you never went through that**

Russia is amazed by the historical museum on Canada's grounds, and he seems particularly fascinated by the articles related to war, mostly since Canada was never much of a nation for battle, and when Matthew tells him about the time he had a civil war, Ivan's jaw goes slack; the Russian nation has never been in much bloody conflict before, and his naivety causes the Canadian at his side to laugh and throw an arm around his companion.

**If you had been loyal to me**

"England, guess what happened?" America plops down into the seat beside England's and pours himself a cup of tea as he jabbers a mile a minute about the political news in his homeland, and seeing how his colony has grown and matured enough to take care of himself so well, Arthur smiles and decides that perhaps it is about time to grant Alfred the independence that he has rightfully earned.

**If you had never left me**

Sweden is shaken awake in the middle of the night to see Denmark, a full grown man clutching his pillow and looking heartbrokenly unhappy, standing beside his bed, and when Denmark has snuggled into the covers under the Swede's permission, the Dane tells his brother about a dream he had of Sweden and Finland leaving him forever…so Berwald wraps his arms around the Danish nation and softly promises him, "'I'll nev'r l've y'r s'de, Den."

**If you had made a different decision**

Switzerland shakes his head as he applies disinfectant across the shallow cuts across Austria's arm, asking when if the Austrian nation will ever grow up and take care of himself, and Roderich contemplates on whether he should take out the ring in his pocket and propose the alliance right now (but he can't because he reserved that nice restaurant for the occasion), since Vash looks like the perfect wife while he tends to Roderich's wounds, worried and annoyed and endearing all at once.

**If we were together**

Latvia leans over Estonia's shoulder, shaking with laughter as they scroll down the computer screen, and when Lithuania enters the room and inquires what the subject of humor is, they both show him the picture they were looking at, and soon the brothers are erupting in laughter loud enough to fill the entire house; it is just another normal day for the Baltics.

**If I were still who I was supposed to be**

Prussia yawns, the paperwork already boring him and shutting down the functions of his brain, and when he spots Germany walking by, paperwork finished and clearly heading for more business, Gilbert takes his brother's hand and runs off into the market, declaring that Ludwig needs a break and must have a sightseeing tour of the awesome Kingdom of Prussia; who cares about paperwork when he's the most awesome nation on earth?

* * *

**then we would have been so much happier...**

* * *

_/ The stuff up there is pretty much obvious about what events I'm talking about, but for those who don't get it, here's a brief summary. Death of HRE, Japan colonizing Korea, China giving Hong Kong to England, Spain begging Austria for Italy instead of Romano, Russian wars/revolutions (anything bloody that caused Ivan to crack), American Revolution, Sweden and Finland leaving Denmark's home, Austria betraying Switzerland, the Baltic brothers' occupation by Russia, and the dissolution of Prussia. If those never happened, who knows what could have happened? _

_I fail at writing Su-san speak. It's so darn hard._

_The next chapter is a partner to this one, meaning that it's about what happened after all. It's like, wishes versus reality. Oh, the next one is going to be so angsty..._


	17. What Happened After All

_Of what happened after all_

* * *

**In the end, this is what happened.**

* * *

**But you are not here**

It is not unusual for Italy to open his eyes to a dimly lit room in the at any odd hour of day or night, an incessantly ticking clock and an empty bed devoid of warmth both reminding him that the lost love from a childhood an eternity ago he had been dreaming of is simply a fragment of his past but not his future…and Feliciano knows that his heart is broken once more.

**But I hurt you**

"We could have been something more," was what Japan murmured with a somewhat wistful look hidden in his eyes; Korea glared back with burning hatred and a scathing remark, "But you invaded me, hurt me, _killed_ me, and _this_ is all we'll ever be."

**But I gave you up**

Hong Kong slips soundlessly from the shelf, proceeding to glide out of the room, away from China—again and again, because after that fateful day China handed his son over to a laughing conqueror, they are not a family anymore and there is no reason to stay—back to his island home, without a glance back at the broken Chinaman on his knees.

**But I said I didn't want you**

It still haunts Romano, the words that spilled from Spain's lips as he begged for Veneziano, and Lovino forces himself to wrench his body away from the arms of Antonio, no matter how much it rips his hearts apart to do so, because he is so deathly afraid of hearing that rejection again.

**But you went through that**

Canada awakens every once in a while, at some ungodly hour during the night, to the sound of shrieks and howls and pleading, which are the nights he sighs and turns to his bedmate, throwing his arms over the trembling Russia in an unfruitful attempt at comfort; Canada is not warm enough for Russia, who is trapped in blizzards and blood and his own history.

**But you were not loyal to me**

"Arthur, look at me, please," are always the words America uses when all he can stare at is the door separating him from his former mentor, his present…(what are they now, he is unsure, but he wishes so much that it is something precious, something valuable), but somewhere in his heart, Alfred knows that England will never truly look at him ever again, not after 1776.

**But you left me**

The King of Scandinavia, now broken, chuckles hoarsely, "Are you satisfied, now that you have taken away my family, Sverige?" as Sweden wonders when their brother has become so shattered, but a voice—which sounds remarkably like Norway, filled with bitterness and a tinge of stinging accusation—tells him that _he _is the one who has hurt and crushed Denmark (_his past protector, his once lover, his eternal brother_) so entirely.

**But you made that decision**

Switzerland stares down impassively at the bowed head before him, unreadable emotions building up and washing away like a sand wall swept away with the force of a wave behind those green eyes, before the rage and memory and betrayal swallows the neutral nation whole and he clenches his fist, and Austria can only watch Vash walk off with an unexpectedly gut-wrenching rejection:"It's a little late for an apology now, Roderich."

**But we are not together**

Estonia wonders every day, every night, if they will ever become true brothers, but the scars he sees whenever he happens to walk in on Lithuania in the shower and the manner in which Latvia runs to hide in the closet—sometimes under the sink in the cupboard—whenever someone comes to visit, give him an answer: no, they will never be real brothers, if only because Estonia himself is too used to fearing reaching out to others.

**But I am not who I am supposed to be**

It's a tender topic that neither brother would ever mention on purpose, so Ludwig and Gilbert usually avoid mentioning the Berlin Wall and the memories associated with the accursed monument, but the hesitant silence and awkward tension between the two is inescapable when Germany brings politics into the conversation...and they both realize that Prussia is already dead.

* * *

**and that is why we have become what we are right now.**

* * *

_/ If you have not read the previous chapter, I advise you to go read it. It's this chapter's twin and other half, the alternative._

_I know I should reference the historical things going on up there, but they're like, the major events in Hetalia fandom and I'm a lazy ass, so... PM me or ask questions on reviews if you don't understand what event any of the sentences pertain to (if anyone asks me about the USUK one, you're a liar or a fake Hetalia fan and I'm not answering)._

_I wrote this down a long time ago, but I felt like I should post it sometime later. Seems like it's a splendid way to start off the year. At least I'll try and write something a little lighter next chapter._


End file.
